The invention disclosed and claimed herein relates to a new and improved tool for firemen and, in particular, to a tool for use in the coupling and uncoupling of fire hoses and related operations in connection with fire fighting. Experience in fire fighting activities has shown that a useful tool must be versatile as well as being compact so that it will not be limited to only a few operations, but would instead be adaptable to other operations besides its use in conjunction with fire hoses. A useful tool will thus be operative in conjunction with different types of hose couplings as well as being applicable to turning off various forms of gas valves and to performing other tasks.